


settle v.2

by parkeritup



Series: settle [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Implied Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Personal Growth, Poetry, Sort Of, eddie’s pov, reddie-centric, yes this is a poem i've already published but i gave it a happy ending and what about it, yes this is a poem yes i am a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeritup/pseuds/parkeritup
Summary: it won't happen the way you think it will,you imagine white picket-fences,black-and-white nuclear families.the way your mommy likes them.but there's this boy,he's a gangly on; buck teeth and glasseswith frames too big for his face,and he won't stop shaking the hammock you share.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: settle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	settle v.2

it won't happen the way you think it will,  
you imagine white picket-fences,  
black-and-white nuclear families.  
the way your mommy likes them. 

but there's this boy,  
he's a gangly on; buck teeth and glasses  
with frames too big for his face,  
and he won't stop shaking the hammock you share.

you pretend to be annoyed  
but your legs are touching,  
and his hand's on your knee,  
in ways that boys can't touch boys,  
unless they have a death wish.

and if you can't close the distance,  
you settle for this instead.

he was stubborn though,  
"mama told me to go big," he argues.  
"i'm sure this is _not_ what she meant." you argue back  
he laughs like we don't have to listen to gravity.

the sea water sticks to his skin,  
maybe you look longer than you should,  
but if you don't breathe in a little water,  
then where's the fun, right?  
he laughs again, the noise like music.

and when you wake up in a motel bed,  
birds chirping outside, oblivious to how far from home you are,  
the sunlight dancing on your face,  
he'll smile at the door and tell you,  
"you'll never have to settle for less."

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't handle giving it a sad ending so here we are
> 
> twitter: @gayclownmovie


End file.
